wssfandomcom-20200222-history
RAG-79-G2 Neptune Gundam
The RAG-79-G2 Neptunee Gundam (aka ' ''Neptune Gundam ) is a variant of the RAG-79-G1 Waterproof Gundam/ RAG-79-G1 Gundam Marine Type appeared in Gundam Build Fighters: Build Force. Built and piloted by name Technology & Combat Characteristics A uniquely customized, revamped Waterproof Gundam/Gundiver with some retaining features of the RAG-79 Aqua GM. Appearance-wise, most of the parts remained except for a very large backpack. The two large hydrojet thrusters were merged into one large booster-like backpack, which also serve as part of its special transformation. Taking more from the Aqua GM, the Gundam have two recharge racks on both hips. It retained most of the armaments such as the four beam picks on the hips, multi missile/torpedo launchers on the body and backpack, a hand anchor mounted on the right forearm and explosive harpoon gun on the opposite, and three of the handheld weapons used by both predecessors. If one look closely, there are multiple vents found all around the body, some were closed to resemble the part it was on. These vents are the trump card of the Neptune Gundam, as it contained water within several compartments and containers (even the backpack). The water is infused with nanomachines that the Gundam can used to manipulate it as a weapon. Armaments ;*Micro-Missile/Torpedo Launcher :Mounted in the shoulders, backpack, knee, and front skirt, several multiple launchers replaced the beam weapons since water reduces the effectiveness of it. The self-propelled weapon with an explosive warhead is able to be launched toward enemies, then detonated on contact or within a proximity to the target. While it has micro-missiles for regular surface-to-air combat, the torpedoes can be prepared to fire specific types of ordinance. ;*Beam Pick/Waterproof Beam Saber :The same saber used by both amphibious mobile suit was redesigned to generate different beam blades. Possesses the same power output as a standard beam saber, it can generate a smaller and more concentrated beam blade (hence the name "pick") that is harder to diffuse when underwater. Also due to it's power output, it can generate a normal length beam blade underwater (but for a limited time), and a beam dagger (slightly last longer than the beam blade). ;*Hand Anchor :A rocket anchor weapon equipped into the Neptune Gundam's right forearm for close combat purposes. It has a grappling claw that can catch enemy units to pull them into the suit's combat range. It can also be used to disable enemy mobile suits. Fitted with small thrusters to maneuver through the water and air, and have reinforced metal and anti-beam coating to serve as a shield. Can be ejected when deemed unnecessary in certain circumstances ;*Explosive Harpoon Gun :Designed with amphibious combat in mind, this weapon proved to be very versatile as it can be used while underwater or on land. The disadvantages of this weapon, however are just as great as it only has limited ammunition and like most solid round weapons, the harpoons may not be able to pierce deeply into the armor of enemy mobile suits to cause enough damage. The Neptune Gundam's explosive harpoon gun is located in the unit's left forearm. Like the Hand Anchor, it has reinforced metal and anti-beam coating to act as a shield, and be ejected once it runs out of harpoons. ;*10-tube Missile Launcher :Beside the micro missile launchers on the shoulders, the Neptune Gundam could pack a much more powerful punch with the addition of an handheld 10-tube Missile Launcher. It can be discarded once all ammunition used or destroyed. :;*Large Torpedo ::Works in the same principle as its smaller counterpart; however, these torpedoes are bigger, and therefore, more dangerous. The only setback is that a Neptune Gundam could only bring two Large Torpedoes on the 10-tube Missile Launcher. To counter this, the Gundam is deployed with two of the launchers. :;*Particle Pulse Cannon ::Located at the back of the large torpedoes' compartment, above the trigger group, is a small energy pulse cannon in each. The cannons are used as a last resort for the missile launcher once it emptied it's entire ammunition. It's fires low-energy balls at the target with a large splash radius during impact or timed detonation. ;*Harpoon Gun :Designed with amphibious combat in mind, this weapon proved to be very versatile as it can be used while underwater or on land. The disadvantages of this weapon, however, are just as great as it only has four harpoons and like most solid round weapons, the harpoons may not be able to pierce deeply into the armor of enemy mobile suits to cause enough damage. Handheld, non-explosive type of harpoon gun, and can also be deployed with two of these. One is stored on the side of the backpack ;*Underwater-Use Beam Rifle :The Neptune Gundam features a modified beam rifle that can be used underwater. It is similar to the one used by the Waterproof Gundam/Underwater Type Gundam. Two can be equipped when deployed. One is stored on the side of the backpack Special Equipment & Features ;*HydroJet Thruster :The large, single rocket booster-like backpack attached to the back that doubles both as a underwater jet engine and aerial rocket thrusters. It can be detached and be used as a Mobile Weapon Bit (operational time last longer underwater than air). It houses two more missile/torpedo launchers in the cone tip, and four hydrojet verniers at the other end. It also houses a secret that'll only activates if the main mobile suit has activates it's. :;*Micro-Missile/Torpedo Launcher ::Located at the cone tip of the back thrusters. When it's in it's Megalodon Mode, the launchers can be used to fire condensed water projectiles or missiles, even if there are some proper ammo remaining in the weapon. :;*Megalodon Mode ::The weapon mode of the backpack when the Neptune Gundam is in it's Aquarius form. The backpack is detached, but before being transferred to either hands, it transforms into a patta or an Indian sword gauntlet that fits nicely on either manipulators. The appearance is a broad-bladed, blunt patta, which resembles an elongated shark tooth, featuring the two separated hydroject verniers as the hilt's hand guard which completely covers the hand. The cone or tip is extended to reveal more vents the resembles gill markings along both sides. This mode allows the Neptune Gundam to have a handheld weapon exclusively during Aquarius mode. ;*Aquarius Zodiac :A transformation mode that allows the Neptune Gundam to use the stored water and nanomachines within the body's tanks through the vents around the frame. The Gundam first ejected a few parts such as the two forearm mounted weapons and some of the verniers, revealing several seams and cracks that are actually hidden vents. These vents, though some are hidden and normally used as coolant release, are openings for the nanomachine-infused water/water covered nanomachines to pour out and be used. The Neptune Gundam has a special tank in the torso that create the water and nano-bits, using the Plavsky Particles as the ingredient. Due to this, the mobile suit can technically never ran out of water. :;*Nano-Bits ::Water-manipulating nanobots stored within the water in the tanks within the mobile suit. The manipulation is by generating an I-Field and hold the water within the field, which is technically the machines are controlling the shape of the force field. This ability somehow also can caused the water to either freeze or boil, but it is unknown how it works. It is sometime known as Aqua Bits, due to the nanomachines being Mobile Weapon Bit-like in nature. When the Aquarius is activated, the Aqua Bits would encased the Gundam with the water. ;*Propellant Tanks :Despite being called propellant tanks, there are actually water-cooling tanks that stores large amounts of water and are located around and within the body frame. Though supposedly inconspicuous, only four are visibly seen: two attached to the outer side of the back skirt, and another pair located inside the knee armor, with the end slightly visible. The reason it's called propellant tanks are the shape and design resembling the said tanks, and usually for tricking scanners and analyzers to fool the users that it's for extended operational time and not to store a trump card. Special Attacks ;*Aquarius Sign :When Aquarius Zodiac is activated, this give Neptune Gundam access to the Aqua Bits and Megelodon combined special attacks. :*'''Rain Drops (玉水 Tamamizu): Releasing the water through the vents on the Megalodon via it's own water tank, it condense large amounts of water around the tip. It then fires the water as a large arrow which resembles a shark tooth, and it's strong enough to destroy heavy armor, warships, and demolish structures, or atleast damage by a lot. It can be fire multiple times in rapid succession with ease. :*'Surging Waterfall' (波動瀑 Hadō Baku or Wave Waterfall): Commanding a large body of nano-bit-infused water to launch a rushing surge of water at the opponent. A torrent of high-pressure water is large enough to cover the entire battle system surface, and powerful enough to flood the opponent's powerful force field and armor. The effects is similar to a large beam fired from a cannon. :*'Shark Bite' (噛む鮫 Kamusame): A large amount of water surrounds the blade of the Megalodon and the I-Field is increased in particles or, in this case, sharpen the force field's "blade". Then the Gundam slashes at the opponent, firing a high-pressure slash which can cut an opponent in half ignoring most defensives. :*'Burning/Freezing Current' (灼/氷海流 Shaku/Kōri Umi Ryū): Set any body of water to either the boiling or freezing point, which either melts or freeze the opponents, respectively. Can also be fire in series of shots like the Rain Drops move. :*'Icicle Fall' 氷柱低下 Tsurara Teika): Freezing several thin cone-shaped bodies of water into frozen spikes and then launches them towards the opponent, either from above or horizontally parallel above the ground. It is strong due to the I-Field that can change the particles into a beam saber's blade properties. :*'Volcanic Tear' (火山の劈く Kazanno Tsunzaku): Following the Icicle Fall/Rain Drop concept, it covers the tip slightly further with the large mount of water. Set to boiling point, it's launched like a sniper rifle caliber and either pierce, break, tear, split, or burst through the opponent. Piercing (tear and split included) melts through the armor, while bursting (break included) explode and the splash radius is rather large. :*'Volcano/Icicle Slash' (火山/氷柱斬 Kazanno/Tsunzakuzan): Again similar to the Rain Drop and Volcanic Tear, the water is condensed around the blade, sometimes slightly longer, and either boiled or froze to the point. Instead of being fired or launch, it's used as the blade of the Megalodon since it look more like a large punching glove than a sword gauntlet. It either melts or freeze the opponents upon contact. :*'Frost Bite' (凍傷 Tōshō): This is possible if there are remaining missiles/torpedoes in the launchers, and in this case the tip of the blade is covered with large amounts of water. However, the condensed water doesn't launch like the slash move; instead, the projectiles will go through the water and collect a huge amount to cover itself entirely. Once covered it'll either head straight for the target or tries to (guided or non-guided). The saturated projectiles would be frozen (with enough space for the rocket to propel it), and formed a long, thin spike or dart, hence the name. There isn't a boiling variation, due to the water melting the missile instead; however, upon impact, the missile explode with mist and very hot water. This is probably because of the non-frozen nanobots over the surface of the projectile self-destructing when the ice case is broken. :*'Poseidon Spear' (ポセイドンスピア Poseidon Supia): The most powerful water-based attack next to the Rain Drop. It covers the entire Megalodon and Neptune Gundam's forearm with large amount of condensed water and forms a large lance-shaped body of water. This attack either launches an enormous, guided current of high-pressured water towards the target like a huge serpent, or attack as a regular, large melee weapon that is strong enough to withstand most attacks. Strong enough to cross-blades with beam sabers and block mega beam cannons. History Story of the model, which must match with the History of the characters and main story Notes & Trivia *The Megadolon form of the Hydrojet Thruster backpack is inspired by Tier Harribel's Zanpakutō called Tiburón during her Resurrección form, from the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bleach_(manga) Bleach series]. **In fact, some of the attack moves are inspired from her: :::*'Shark Bite', inspired by Trident. :::*'Burning Current', inspired by Hirviendo, though instead of blocking, it creates. :::*'Rain Drops', inspired by La Gota, and it remained the same. :::*'Surging Waterfall', inspired by Cascada, also remained the same. **If one look closely, you can see name is reading the 41st volume titled Heart of the Bleach manga series, and during the strategy meeting of team Build Force his info page states he likes the Bleach series under the Like box. Possibly a reference to his inspiration of the Aquarius Zodiac, Aquarius Sign attacks, and Megadolon mode. *Another reference and inspiration is in the form of Icicle Fall special attack. It is inspired by a ice fairy named Cirno of the Touhou Project independent video game series, who used an ice attack of the same name. *Though not mentioned, the Megalodon Hydrojet Thrusters backpack when equipped resembles the Frame Launcher of the FA-78-2 Heavy Gundam *Despite the Aquarius sign being the Air element instead of Water, it matches the Neptune Gundam's concept very well. **Despite being called the "Water Carrier", the modern concept of Aquarius relates to Communication of all types, which puts it in the Air Sign group. **Following the concept, the Gunpla use the nano-bits like a form of communication of controling the water Category:Gundam Mobile Weapons